Caption data may be provided in the form of metadata with various types of media content including, but not limited to, linear programming, video on demand (VOD), video content available through a network from Internet content sources, advertisements within linear programming, VOD content, video content available through a network from Internet content sources or other content sources, etc. Many channels require for caption data to be provided with television programs and commercials. Currently, caption data may be utilized in noisy environments or for allowing persons with hearing disabilities to have access to television programming by displaying an audio portion of a television program as text on the television screen. In addition to providing a display of a transcript of media content, captioning may be a source of text for keyword recognition.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.